Polyethylene compositions, particularly compositions having a narrow molecular weight distribution, can suffer from melt flow instability (i.e., melt fracture) during processing for coating applications, e.g., wire and cable. Melt instability is believed to be related to the high shear rates such compositions require in these applications. In addition reactive processing, e.g., silane grafting and/or crosslinking, also impact the ability to efficiently and effectively process the compositions for these applications. Thus, it would be useful to provide a process for improving the processibility of certain polyethylene compositions having improved performance in applications (e.g., cast film and wire and cable) wherein the process preferably does not detrimentally effect, and more preferably, augments, reactive processing.